


First Meetings

by MoonliteDelight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, MC has a cat, MC meets the RFA before the game, MC uses female pronouns, Very minor spoilers for yoosung's route, it's very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteDelight/pseuds/MoonliteDelight
Summary: A year before joining the RFA, MC runs into each member one by one in different ways. One was met at pet store, the other at a café. Being a poor college student with little more to her name than a crappy laptop and cute cat named Ella, the people she meet are certainly interesting.(DISCONTINUED, NO LONGER UPDATING)





	1. Meeting Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first work! Like, ever. I've never written fanficion before, but I've been coming up with ideas of things to write and felt the need to write them down! ^v^  
> Something to note if things seem off: I've only completed Yoosung's route in Mystic Messenger, but i am working on Zen route now so if anyone seems out of character, that might be why ;w;  
> Also, this is largely unedited, so i apologize!

MC sat nervously in her chair, fidgeting and smoothing out her outfit at least 5 times a minute. She had lint rolled it frantically before coming here at least 10 times to make sure her cat hadn’t left any hair on her. The room was dark and full of people. Some were singing and some were sitting quietly with scripts in their hands. MC’s own script sat in her lap; her lines memorized at this point. Her anxiety made her rehearse in her room at least 50 times before she even showed up to the auditions.

Wanting some extra cash to spend, MC decided to look for some openings in musicals and plays around the town she was in. Having been in choir and theater throughout high school and middle school, she figured she might as well try to audition. It was just some extra cash she was going for anyways. Worse-case scenario it doesn’t work out. She wasn’t naïve enough to put anything important like rent on the line for this.

In the middle of MC’s fidgeting, someone sat down in the chair next to her, causing her to jump in surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see little more than crossed legs and black shoes. Holding the script to her chest, MC sneaks a look at the person next to her.

Her glance is met with a man with striking red eyes and stark white hair. He looked way more confident than she felt, typing away on his phone, leading her to believe he’s done this at least a few times before. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the man was Hyun Ryu, an actor who’s starred in several popular musicals. She’d seen several of his YouTube videos for pointers before coming to the audition. The man was practically famous.

MC stared at the man, not realizing when her glance took moments longer than she meant it to. The man looked up from his phone when he noticed her looking at him.

“Ma’am? Are…you okay? You’re staring.” He gave her a small, friendly smile.

“Yo-You’re…” MC paused, mouth open in surprise. She took a breath and started again. “You’re Hyun Ryu, right? From ‘Tei’s Tea Leaf?’”

Hyun’s smile grows. “That would be me! You’re a fan, I assume?”

MC nods. “I’ve seen some of your musicals on Youtube when I was looking for tips before coming here.”

“Really? So, you’re here to audition as well? Have you been in any musicals before?”

She shakes her head. “Just a few plays and musicals in school. I’ve never done anything professional, but I want to get some extra money for college so I figured ‘what the heck! Might as well try.’”

Hyun laughs. “That’s the right attitude to have for sure. I’ve auditioned lots of times for plays, but even I get turned down from time to time. You just have to go for it and try your best!”

MC nods and smiles at Hyun before putting her hand out for a handshake. “My name’s MC by the way. I think I forgot to mention it while I was staring at you.” She lets out a laugh.

Hyun chuckles before returning the handshake. “Well, it’s nice to meet you MC! You can call me Zen if you like.”

MC’s smile widened. “Nice to meet you too, Zen!” She looks around the room for a bit before turning back to Zen and hesitantly asking, “Hey, um…Do you mind if I take a picture with you? Like, as proof that I met you if anyone asks.”

Zen nods. “Sure! I’m always up for pictures with fans.”

MC takes out her phone and switches the camera towards her. She scoots towards Zen and smiles at the camera before taking a selfie of the two of them. She smiles at the picture they took. “Thank you! It’s not every day you meet a celebrity.”

Zen chuckles again. “I’m hardly a celebrity. I think I’d have a bit more money if I was.”

Before MC could reply, a voice stopped them both. “MC? You’re up next!” shouted a man with a clipboard next to the auditioning room.

MC looked over at the man before standing. “Well, it looks like I’m next up! Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” Zen called to her before leaning back in his chair and pulling his phone back out of his pocket. MC smiled at the man and walked towards the door to the auditions. Maybe she’ll do well and get to perform with Zen. That’s probably optimistic, but she was going to try her best regardless.


	2. Meeting Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after MC's encounter with Zen at the auditions, she starts the first day of the semester at her school, SKY University, where she meets another one of the RFA crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! This chapter actually does feature art ^v^ We get to see MC's beloved cat, Ella!  
> Also spoilers for Yoosung's major, since it's only mentioned in his route what it is.

MC walked down the sidewalk, map in hand as she navigated the university’s campus. It was now a few months after her audition, which didn’t go as well as she’d hoped. Turns out she went right before a local celebrity did, so her part was taken by someone else. Either way, she got to meet Zen, so it wasn’t a waste of time.

               After a few more minutes of walking around, MC finally found the science building and made her way to the lecture hall her class was in. Poking her head in, she saw that it was practically empty with only a few students scattered around the hall. This made sense since she _was_ here 15 minutes early. Walking into the hall, she pondered where she wanted to sit. The back was too far to see the board, but the front might be too close…

               As if reading her thoughts, a boy with blond hair sitting around the middle of the lecture hall noticed MC and waved at her. MC decided he looked friendly enough and made her way over to him. As she to the seat next to him, she put her bag next to her and sat down before organizing her materials to take notes.

               “Hello~! You’re taking Chemistry II as well?” MC jumped, startled by the boy speaking before turning to look at him. The boy had a big, friendly smile on his face as he spoke to her.

               “Oh, uh, yeah. I need it for my major,” she said hesitantly. She wasn’t expecting him to talk to her, but in hindsight it was probably to be expected.

               “Oh, wow, me too actually! I’m going into veterinarian studies! What are you going for?” He questioned.

               “I’m going for a biomedical degree. I want to become a researcher and help make better medicine for people and pets too, I guess. Are you trying to become a vet?” MC asked, curiosity in her voice. She knows most people going for a vet degree want to be vets, but she’s also met a couple who want to just be researchers.

               “Yep~! I’m going to open my own clinic one day! Hey! Maybe you can come and work at my clinic one day! Even clinics need researchers and people to help run tests on the animals!” The blond sat up straighter as he got even more excited at the prospect of having someone help him at his clinic.

               MC giggled, the boy’s excitement spreading to her. “Maybe I will. It sure would be nice to have a job lined up after graduating. Looking for a job can be hard, even with a degree. Or, so I’ve heard. Plus, it’d help to have a vet on hand if anything happens to my cat.”

               “You have a cat?” The boy’s face lit up. “What’s her name? Can I see a picture? Please~?” The boy’s eyes practically sparkled at MC, a puppy dog-like expression on his face.

               MC nodded before pulling out her phone and showing a picture to the boy. “This is my cat, Ella. I got her from a shelter a few years ago and I’ve had her ever since.”

               The boy cooed at the cat, scrolling through the album of pictures, focused intensely on the cat pictures. After a moment, the boy snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you my name!” The blond held his hand out for MC. “My name’s Yoosung Kim! But you can just call me Yoosung!”

MC shook his hand. “My name’s MC.”

The two spoke a little more for a while about their majors and MC’s cat (“My friend has a cat too. But I haven’t seen her lately, “Yoosung sighed) as the lecture hall filled up with more and more students. Soon, their conversation is interrupted as the professor comes in and starts to teach the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason i went with biomedical for MC's degree was because i knew that they have to take some of the same classes as vets do, so it fit nicely with Yoosung's major.   
> I also call him "boy" a lot in this chapter, which is a bit of a contrast from Zen's chapter, but that's mostly because Yoosung has that boy-ish look to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung's chapter will be next! I just have to finish the art that's going in the chapter before i can post it. But i'm working on it ^v^  
> Also the selfie MC took with Zen will eventually be in here! It's just gonna be at the end!


End file.
